sith_reformfandomcom-20200213-history
Many Abilities of Sith
Ranks are a general guideline, not exact Passive abilities: Force sight: The ability to detect shadows, auras, and vibrations with the force. ' ' Non-combative abilities: * Slicing: The player has a good understanding of slicing. (Gives +10 to skill check when slicing.) * Engineer: The player has a good understanding with Machines. (Gives +10 to skill check when repairing.) * Tracker: The player has a good understanding of hunting. (Gives +10 to skill check when tracking.) * Naturalist: The player has a good understanding of nature. (Gives +10 to skill check when dealing with plants.) ' ' Acolyte: Saber forms- * Shii cho * Makashi * Soresu * Ataru * Shien * Djem so * Niman Force abilities- * Weak telekinesis: The ability to lift small objects into the air with the force. (Force push, and force pull included.) * Weak force lightning: Allows the use of Sith lightning. (A quick bolt of lightning into a single individual) * Weak force leap: The ability to augment the users legs to boost the height they can jump. (5 ft jump limit.) * Force warmth: The ability to channel body heat to survive in cold climates. * Force cooling: The ability to channel body heat away to survive hot climates. ' ' Apprentice: Saber forms- * Juyo Force abilities- * Basic telekinesis: The ability to lift medium sized objects into the air with the force. (Force push, Force pull, and Force choke included.) * Basic force lightning: Allows the use of Sith lightning. (A 1-3 second torrent into a single individual.) * Basic force leap: The ability to augment the users legs to boost the height they can jump. (10 ft jump limit.) * Basic force speed: The ability to augment the users body to move quicker. (5 mph speed increase.) * Basic force strength: The ability to augment the users muscles to lift more. (able to lift 100 lbs more.) * Force sense: The ability to sense others presence in a close proximity. (Force concealment cancels one's ability to sense them.) * Basic telepathy: The ability to communicate mentally with others. (Within 20 meters and may only speak 5 words.) * Basic force body: The ability to absorb kinetic energies on a low scale. (Punches, kicks, and any other body attacks you may think of.) * Force stun: The ability to halt ones movement with the force. (The caster may not attack for a single round after defending with this ability as it is mainly to stop combat all together.) * Basic tutaminus: The ability to absorb small doses of deadly energies. (May absorb ones lightning who is below you, radiation, and electricity.) * Basic mind trick: The ability to implant ideas, emotions, and suggestions into one's brain. (Non force sensitives only.) * Detoxify poison: The ability to dismiss all toxic chemicals in ones body. (The Caster may only use this ability once per event, and if they detoxify someone else they may not detoxify themself.) * Rejuvenate: The ability to heal minor words with the force by heating a specific area and cauterizing the wound. (The caster heals himself for 1HP, but may only use it once per event & must be done out of combat.) * Basic force scream: The ability that allows the user to deafen foes for a short time. (Only useful up to 5 meters.) * Ionize: The ability to spark electrical charges within a machine causing it to deactivate or trigger. * Breath control: The ability to prolong one's time of not breathing by shutting down instinct. (5 minutes more breath when used.) ' ' Sith: * Force cloak: The ability to bend light around one's body to make themselves appear nearly invisible. (Force sight will negate this ability.) * Force Concealment: The ability to hide your force sensitivity. (Dismisses one's ability to sense you.) * Force weapon: The ability to imbue a melee weapon with the force to enhance combat efficiency. (Add lightning, force barriers etc. On your weapon of choice.) ' ' Lord: * Darkshear: The ability to create a spear of darkside energies that can be used a melee weapon. This ability can also be used to wound force ghost. * Force Drain: The ability to siphon the energies within side an opponent making them weak, dizzy and exhausted. * Mind probe: The ability to sift through ones memories to find useful information. This ability causes great discomfort and even sharp pains in the brain thus making it a useful torturing technique. * Pyrokinesis: Pyrokinesis was a Force power that allowed a Force-user to manipulate and generate fire by rubbing and heating up air molecules together. * Cryokinesis:The ability to absorb the heat from a target thus causing an endothermic reaction to occur. Can reduce the temperature of the target and slow them down ' ' Darth: * Force suppression: Force suppression was a controversial mind-affecting Force power that was employed by crafty Force-sensitives. It allowed a Force-sensitive to harness the Force in order to convince others that they had been cut off from the Force itself. (This ability will only last for a short amount of time, and is up to the players included to decide its length.) * Hibernation trance: The ability to put the user into a deep trance for long periods of time. (The users will not need food, water or sleep when in the trance.) * Force projection: The ability to create an apparition of yourself over vast distances. (The apparition can not touch objects or use the force in any manner.) * Memory walk: A torture ability that allows the caster to make the targets worse memories become a visioned reality. can possibly cause physical harm. * Alter environment: Alter Environment could be used to manipulate temperatures, creating freezing sub-zero temperatures in seconds, or blistering heat that could burn. With this ability, a user could generate electrical discharges over broad expanses of ground, vacate areas of air, or increase the pressure of the air to burst eardrums. The power allowed a Force-adept to form small earthquakes and fissures or gather the moisture in the air to bring about flash floods. Moreover, Alter Environment could influence already existing natural occurrences. For instance, a thunderstorm could be manipulated to unleash a burst of lightning, rain clouds to start up torrential rains, or cause the sky to hail. Windswept seas could be coaxed to rear up in massive waves or form whirlpools. ' ' Dark council: * Fold space: The ability to fold small pockets of space itself allowing it to be used as a teleportation technique. (When using this ability the caster could become exhausted depending on the distance traveled and times of use.) * Battle meditation: The ability to implement emotions in individuals on a massive scale. (Gives +2 to PVE rolls.) * Sever Force: The ability to cut one's connection to the force. (This ability is to be used only for punishment of high crimes, and the council must all agree to its use.) * Force walk: The ability to forcefully bind ghost to the casters will giving them a major force potential boost. Over time one will go crazy and begin to lose their minds, and even death may follow by its high energy usage. (Only one ghost may be bound at a time. You are not Darth Nox.) * Essence transfer: The ability to transfer the casters essense into another vessel. Everytime the caster leaves a vessel more essence will be left behind. Abuse of this ability will weaken the caster, and eventually kill them. * Memory rub: The ability to learn, alter and even erase memories of a target. (Using this ability to much will shatter one's mind over time making them a nearly dead meatsuit.) * Stasis field: The ability to completely stop all movement of a large target making them unable to act. (Multiple targets may be halted.)